The present invention relates to a domestic appliance.
It is known to equip domestic appliances, such as refrigerators, washing machines, dishwashers or ovens for example, with communication modules. Said communication modules can firstly enable a data exchange between different domestic appliances. Furthermore, such communication modules can be provided to communicate with user terminals, such as smart phones. An operator thus can be informed of the progress of a washing program of a dishwasher by smart phone, for example.
WO 2011/080146 A1 describes a communication module for a dishwasher, for example. This is integrated into a front panel of the dishwasher.
Said communication modules should essentially be provided such that they are shielded by metal parts of the domestic appliance in particular as little as possible. This improves the range of an antenna integrated into the communication module and an exchange of data is thus now enabled. Furthermore, the communication modules should be able to be installed in a simple manner in different variants of the domestic appliance.